ABC
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Drabbles con tema de acuerdo a una letra del abecedario. Cada capitulo son exactamente 500 palabras de parejas slash y fem-slash
1. Arte

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Summary: Annabeth posa para una pintura, y la artista solo puede pensar que esta ya es una obra de arte por si sola.

Pareja: Rachabeth/Fem-slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arte

— ¿Así está bien? —pregunta Annabeth, posando con un vestido griego con una lechuza falsa posada en su muñeca, tenía unos laureles dorados coronando su cabeza y unos brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas. Se notaba que la chica no estaba muy segura de esto, más cuando tus hermanos insisten que la salvadora de la Atenea Partenos merece tener los mejores honores posibles; es difícil decirle que no.

La artista era no otra sino la única mortal entre ellos, todos consideraban que su arte era muy bueno y debido a un ligero debate entre los hijos de Apolo y los de Atenea-se disputaban el hecho de que sus haikus eran igual que los de su padre, horrorosos-fueron con ella.

Rachel asintió levemente, la mestiza estaba tan ocupada en ser la mejor modelo posible para el dibujo que no notaba la pena de la otra. Eran las únicas en el claro, lo suficientemente alejada para que ningún monstruo o niño apareciera por allí a interrumpir; y la pelirroja no recordaba la última vez que estuvo con la semidiosa a solas.

Vale, no había forma de que ella lo admitiera porque en primera: tenía prohibido todo contacto romántico, no tenía ganas de meterla en líos; en segunda, venía siendo tan absurdo que se enamorara de la novia de su primer amor que no podía ni decirlo en voz alta.

Es cierto que en un principio no le caía bien, sobretodo porque esta se ponía como un basilisco cada vez que la veía; no obstante en los meses que no estuvo Percy la chica necesitaba consuelo y ella estuvo con ella lo mejor que pudo; no se conocían mucho entonces pero era la única en quién confiaba lo suficiente para ello en ese entonces y tenía corazón suficiente para perdonarla por todo.

No se esperaba que al conocerla mejor, notara que la chica no era tan mala; si por el contrario, le agradaba lo fácil que era platicar de ella con cualquier cosa, como nunca perdía las esperanzas y era tan empedernida en todo lo que se proponía, como…

Bueno, no se enrollaría con eso, la lista era larga. El punto es que ella estaba tratando de concentrarse en hacer la pintura y no en la chica, aunque consideraba que por sí sola ella ya era toda una obra de arte.

— ¿Rachel? —pregunto súbitamente, más la mencionaba estaba aún pensativa— ¡Rachel! —con eso la misma se puso recta como una tabla de madera y dejo caer las pinturas y los pinceles; la mestiza le miro entre curiosa y preocupada— ¿Estas bien?

Roja por la vergüenza de ser pescada mientras a admirada y por hacer un ridículo frente a ella, asintió un poco a tiempo que se inclinaba a recoger los materiales.

Podía ser el oráculo, podía tener tan temple que se enfrentó a un titán solo con un cepillo, podía haber afrontado un rechazo sin problemas; pero aun así dudaba de ella misma, solo esperaba no hacer un ridículo frente a su nuevo amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos! Aquí he venido con un nuevo proyecto que me estuvo rondando la cabeza.

Tenía ganas de intentar uno de estos y ya que el fandom de fem-slash y el slash anda algo escaso-vale, quizás el segundo no tanto, pero no es muy abundante-decidí probar este nuevo proyecto.

Para hacerlo más interesante, me he propuesto hacerlos todos drabbles de exactamente quinientas palabras. Ultimamente con todos mis trabajos me explayo demasiado y me jode que hace rato no armaba un drabble, así que me probare a mí misma.

Es mi primer rachabeth-aunque ya tenía uno en mente- no soy muy buena con los drabbles en general, ¡Pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo!

También si alguien lee esto-no lo digo en broma, no suelen leerme mucho-quisiera que me recomendaran parejas a ver que se me ocurre, no solo las normales muy pedidas como el pernico o el reynabeth, pienso intentar con todo lo que se me ocurra.

Pondré siempre la ficha de arriba para que sepan la pareja y si es slash o fem slash para que sea para el gusto de la persona y si le gusta la trama/pareja. Tratare de intercalar entre fem-slash y slash para que sea más justo.

Gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	2. Baile

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Summary: Leo no había visto nada más hipnotizante, que el rey de los fantasmas en la pista de baile.

Pareja: ValAngelo/Slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baile

Leo siempre había sido algo descoordinado, aunque sus manos trabajaran como una maquina aceitada y bien hecha no pasaba lo mismo con sus pies; por muy galán que fingiera ser era un asco para bailar.

Normalmente esto no era tan problemático, faltaba a los eventos donde eso ocurría y punto; antes no tenía muchos amigos ni se quedaba en ningún lado mucho tiempo, por lo cual sino iba a uno nadie le tomaba importancia o no notaban que estaba. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, estaba en el campamento mestizo que no solo era su hogar; como tratara se escaquearse de la fiesta de victoria contra Gea Piper, Niza, Jake y Will irían por su trasero y posiblemente una correa.

No, se iba a evitar esa humillación; al menos ninguno notó que no estaba bailando como la mayoría de los mestizos. Justamente su visión se concentraba en uno en especial.

Nico di Angelo, un chico que al igual que su hermana venía de otra época y era un poco huraño-de hecho, también le obligaron a quedarse-no era la idea de nadie como un bailarín excepcional, no obstante le estaba demostrando a todos lo contrario.

La música era de Rock pesado, probablemente los hijos de Nemesis intervinieron con los Stoll para que el DJ pusiera ese tipo de música; ya que no era tan popular entre los mestizos. La mayoría bailaba como un montón de patos tontos, sin saber muy bien al ritmo de la música, más el hijo de Hades era la excepción; sus movimientos eran precisos e iban con al compás, casi parecía que había ensayado de no ser porque era imposible por la misión de la Atenea Partenos que atendió hasta hace poco.

— Tuvo clases de niño—salto de la sorpresa al oír una voz a su lado, ya que se encontraba solo o eso pensaba. Al ver era Hazel, la había visto bailar antes más por lo visto esta no era su tonada; veía con orgullo a su hermano animándolo, notando de repente que no era la única que lo hacía—por lo visto se ha adaptado a la época.

"_Y vaya que lo hizo_" pensó medio distraído el hijo de Hefesto. Jamás se había fijado demasiado en los hombres; bueno no negaba que lo aprecio en Narciso y en Jason; pero el rey de los fantasmas no era nada parecido a ello, de hecho ahora que lo veía en lo que parecía su elemento, es que parecía notar lo increíble que era.

— ¿Le temes a la muerte, Valdez? —se burló Nico, al notar de repente como le miraba haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara; tenía una sonrisa ladina y divertida que el otro no pudo encontrar de otra manera más que sexy.

Leo no conocía mucho a este chico, no sabía si esa era su forma de invitarlo a bailar, sin embargo le sonrío de la misma forma.

— Bailemos, niño muerto—respondió, uniéndose en la pista de baile dejando sus miedos, queriendo estar cerca de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Segunda pareja de la que nunca antes había escrito nada; mi imaginación es rara.

Vale, no sé de dónde salió mi idea de que Nico baila bien; creo que lo leí en algún shot o algo parecido, y me pareció interesante incorporarlo.

Nunca pensé en esta pareja antes porque me parece que solo los ponen juntos porque están solos, no porque realmente puedan ser pareja; quizás yo misma me haga cambiar de opinión, lo intentare.

Sé que esto puede ser algo improbable por Calipso y demás, pero ya saben cómo es este negocio; es imposible hacer algo 100% cannon-excepto con Nico en parte-

Gracias por leer, espero les guste;

Lira.


	3. Celos

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Summary: Hazel siempre parecía una chica incapaz de enfadarse, pero era imposible cuando los celos la dominaban.

Pareja: Pipazel/Fem-slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Celos

Hazel no se caracterizaba por ser una chica que se enojaba por todo o fácilmente, pero le era difícil que no le hirviera la sangre cuando veía cuanta atención recibía su novia.

Piper parecía no notarlo, ella sencillamente respondía con amabilidad e incluso a veces no captaba el hecho de que obviamente estaban coqueteando con ella; y llamaban a Percy despistado. No quería ser la típica novia celopata que prácticamente le ponía una camisa a su enamorado/a con la leyenda "¡Ya tiene novia, apártense!" o que amenazaba de muerte todo el que se acercara; claro adoraba como se quedaban temblando de miedo los pretendientes cuando le lanzaba una de sus miradas especiales-todo gracias a Lupa-cuando la cherokee no miraba.

No negaba que le gustara que su chica fuera una hija de Afrodita-una de las primeras cosas que se fijo era su belleza aunque esto no era lo único que le gustara de ella, también su charmspeak ayudaba en tantas ocasiones que no podría contarlas-lo que claramente era un inconveniente en estos casos; porque su atractivo no pasaba inadvertido casi para nadie y cuando la veían pensaban "¡Oh que linda hermanita tienes! Si quieres le doy algo de dinero para que compre algo y nos deje solos"

El ser una chica, menor y morena era claramente una desventaja en estos casos; su novia se avergonzaba siempre que pasaba esto más ella sabía siempre estaba furiosa cuando sucedía-no obstante lo ocultaba de la otra, no era tonta-y si bien la situación era mala, Hazel adoraba cuando agarraba con fuerza la mano de la mestiza y les decía claramente "No soy su hermana, soy su novia" la cara de los rivales siempre era todo un poema, tomaría una foto de no ser que nunca pasaba mucho tiempo para verla nuevamente.

Otra cosa que poseía un sabor agridulce era cuando estaban en el campamento griego; aunque fuera romana pasaba mucho tiempo por allá por la hija de Afrodita y su hermano, por lo cual la mayoría ya sabía de su relación. Con humildad iba con la mayor de la mano y veía todas las miradas de celos que le daban, y como buena chica solo sonreía conteniendo las ganas de reírse con eso.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto las miradas que le daban hasta ese instante; volteó para ver quién sería el que idiota que miraba a su chica cuando vio algo raro, ellos no se fijaban en la griega sino que la veían a ella, solo que con las mismas sonrisas tontas y galantes que normalmente iban para su novia.

No pasó desapercibido cuando la dueña de los ojos caleidoscopio afianzo su agarre en la cintura; y mucho menos cuando esta le beso de forma algo posesiva delante de los muchachos. Cuando se separaron, le sonrió con disculpa.

— Perdona, a veces los celos me dominan—decía algo apenada; pero la romana aun sorprendida no pudo reprochárselo devolviéndole el beso, ella sabía mejor que nadie el peligro de los celos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía otro final planeado, pero sencillamente no pude evitarlo.

¡Aww! A diferencia de los dos primeros, amo a esta pareja; es que no sé, me parecen un amor juntas. Es extraño que tenga más pipabeth que pipazel, pero bueno, detalles.

No sé qué opinen ustedes, pero en la mayoría de los ABC que he leído tiene en la C la palabra Celos; es casi como una ley xD y más para mí, **amo** divertirme en los escritos con esto.

Tuve que recortar un poco este, es una pena sin embargo me propuse que 500 palabras exactas y así será.

Gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	4. Diferentes

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Summary: Nico y Jason eran muy diferentes, por eso era tan sorprende que fueran novios.

Pareja: Jasico/Slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diferentes

Jason y Nico eran muy diferentes, tanto física como psicológicamente, no era de sorprender que nadie se esperara que fueran pareja.

Y es que hasta el día de hoy-ósea, habían pasado meses desde que se hicieron pareja-muchos aun los miraban extrañados al estar juntos; donde como respuesta obtenían una mirada asesina del hijo de Hades y una leve risa del hijo de Júpiter, que de inmediato calmaba a su novio con un beso en la frente, logrando que se sonrojara y se dispersara lo suficiente para que olvidara a los demás.

Esa era otra muestra a los ojos de otros de sus diferencias.

Jason era un líder natural, poderoso, era de los que respetaban las reglas, romano y si bien no era alegre todo el rato, normalmente les ofrecía una sonrisa a otros y una mano amiga. Nico por otro lado era griego, oscuro, rebelde y huraño, la mayoría del tiempo soltaba una respuesta mordaz a otros a menos que fueran cercanos a él-y era difícil lograr ser eso con él-.

Su hermanas eran de las pocas que veían con naturalidad el tema; si bien le sorprendió a Hazel-tanto la naturalidad del tema como el que su hermano y su compañero fueran pareja-luego reacciono bien, al fin entendía la amistad tan curiosa que empezaron juntos en el Argo y le alegraba que alguien hiciera tan feliz a su hermano. La lugarteniente de Zeus por otra parte primero pareció sorprendida, después hecho una risotada diciendo "¡Lo siento! Nunca espere que el niñato obsesionado con mitomagia terminaría siendo mi cuñado" y se mostró contenta por ambos, si su hermano estaba bien era todo lo que importaba. Por supuesto eran las primeras en defenderlos de cualquiera que se metiera con alguno, enojar a dos hijas de los tres grandes estaba en el top ten de peores formas de morir.

Lo que los otros no sabían, era la que ellos no mostraban. Jason a veces faltaba a las reglas, y se parecía bastante a su novio cuando se enfadaba; en el sentido de la oscuridad y enojo de su mirada que lograba rivalizar con la misma fuerza que hacia la mirada de un monstruo. Tampoco Nico solía mostrar sus propia luz; como sonreía ante el romano al estar solos o el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se besaban; así como su propia debilidad negada a aparecer entre otros, la misma que hizo que se enamorara el ex pretor al ver la alma hermosa del muchacho.

Ambos eran muy diferentes, inclusive sus diferencias eran más grandes que sus semejanzas; sin embargo no importaba como los veían los otros, si solo sus hermanas y sus amigos reaccionaban bien, si Nico aún tenía cierto miedo de mostrar su sexualidad por la reacción que podría desencadenar; cuando estaban en su mundo sintiendo que eran los únicos, donde sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa y el dolor con la tristeza desaparecían de sus corazones, sabían que nada de eso era importara mientras se amaran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya se los voy advirtiendo, probablemente me vean mucho con Nico y el Jasico-lo digo porque ya tengo otro escrito con la I que es Jasico, fue uno que hice antes de pensar en esto y tiene 500 palabras-porque en primera, amo a Nico; y en segunda, el Jasico es demasiado tierno.

Este me costó más, espero que no quedara demasiado raro.

No se me ocurre que más decir; gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


	5. Estrellas

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Summary: Thalia y Annabeth siempre fueron unidas y les era fácil hablar, incluso de un tema tan básico como las estrellas.

Pareja: Thaliabeth/Fem-slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estrellas

— ¿Cuántas estrellas crees que haya? —pregunto curiosa la hija de Atenea, era increíble lo inteligente y sagaz que eran para sus siete años; Thalia hacía su ronda cuidando de la pequeña ya que no tenía sueño.

— Ni idea, ¿Por qué no las cuentas? —le respondió la hija de Zeus; ya con doce años esta sabía que eso era imposible, no solo porque lejos de la contaminación lumínica obtenían la vista de varias estrellas, sino porque aun sin verse eran tantas y algunas bien ni se podían ver, haciendo imposible la tarea. Annabeth frunció el ceño, lo que le parecía adorable a la otra semidiosa.

— Eso es imposible, serían demasiadas—respondió con necedad, solo llevaban unas semanas conociéndose y ya sabía que este era un rasgo muy característico de ella; en otra persona puede que le enojaría pero le era imposible enfadarse con ella.

— ¿Para qué preguntas, si sabes que lo es? —interroga viéndola extrañada, con una pequeña sonrisa. La misma se sonrojo un poco.

— Soy curiosa—mascullo de tal forma que por poco la otra no la oye; sin poder evitarlo se ríe tratando de no hacerlo muy alto, no queriendo despertar al mayor de los tres. En un intento de esconder su vergüenza o tal vez no tener frío, la niña se acurruca contra la poseedora de los ojos azul eléctrico escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho; en respuesta la otra la abraza sin ser capaz de apartarle.

**. . .**

Años habían pasado de esto, ahora la que alguna vez fue mayor se veía de unos quince años, con cierto brillo saludable que junto con la tiara declaraban que era la lugarteniente de Artemisa; la hija de Atenea estaba a su lado mostrando unos diecisiete años que no aparentaba demasiado por la sonrisa que tenía.

De hecho ninguna lo hacía, por sus expresiones casi parecían unas niñas, pero es algo que no evitaban. Sin importar los años, al estar solas; ambas retomaban la posición que dejaron cuando la seguidora de Artemisa se convirtió en pino, por el hecho de que aun luego de tanto tiempo, ambas seguían siendo unidas.

— Nunca me respondiste mi pregunta sobre las estrellas—se quejó la rubia a su lado. A pesar de la exigencia, Thalia rió.

— Sabes mi respuesta—le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, logrando que la otra hiciera un puchero; aun con tantos años, le seguía pareciendo adorable, sin importar lo necia que fuera.

A pesar de eso, Annabeth decidió revivir un poco ese viejo recuerdo; acurrucándose y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho. Como en esa vez, la hija de Zeus no se quejó; abrazando su cintura y acercándola a ella.

Annabeth tenía novio, Thalia no podía salir con nadie; ambas sabían estos detalles más al estar juntas lo dejaban de lado, se querían, lo habían hecho desde que la segunda volvió a la vida pero sabían que ese no era su destino. Pero ahora o importaba; en ese instante solo les importaba ese amor, la otra y las estrellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww lo admito, esta es de mis parejas favoritas; me lamento que pudo haber quedado mejor pero por el espacio no me dio tiempo, esto de los drabbles es medio complicado.

Nuevamente tuve que recortar, supongo que cuando es fem-slash me es fácil explayarme, o quizás simplemente sea el contenido, a saber.

Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	6. Fuego

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Summary: Ya sea en la camarería o en la batalla, Percy y Jason no podían evitar sentir ese fuego.

Pareja: Jasercy/Slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuego

Jason podía sentir cierto calor en el ambiente, aun al aire libre en una noche nublada y libre de estrellas eso era algo imposible de no sentir para él cuando Percy Jackson.

Lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio, un encuentro eléctrico de dos líderes que debido a la hija de Atenea se vio opacado; lo que agradecía ya que no deseaba que nadie más viera lo que inició esa vez y aún seguía allí.

Un fuego arrasador capaz de llevarse todo a su paso.

En un principio fue la calidez de la camarería; ambos tenían muchos puntos fuertes en común y no tardaron en llevarse bien, eran igualmente sociables en ese sentido; mas esto no tardo en convertirse en infierno provocado por la rivalidad de ira, como líderes ambos no estaban acostumbrados a ser seguidores, son poderosos hijos de los tres grandes, la misma batalla de poder que han tenido sus padres se representaba en ellos.

Solo una vez tuvieron un encontronazo y fue cuando estaban poseídos, no obstante como el caso de Leo aun si fingieron no recordar nada sabían perfectamente que lo apreciaron todo aun sin poder moverse u objetar. Vieron su propia batalla, como parte de ellos se dejaron dominar deseando derrotar al otro, y como ese ardor interno se hizo mayor.

Siguieron retándose luego de eso en pequeñas cosas, quién se sentaba en donde, quién tenía más poder, el que podía ayudar a hacer una tormenta mejor, el luchador más hábil. No se enfrentaban frente a frente pero si tácitamente, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada; sacando la mayor fuerza del otro solo al sentir que le observaba.

Esa chispa ardiente que se inició en Nueva Roma seguía latente y expandiéndose dentro de ellos, algo excitantemente prohibido que nunca habían sentido antes y les dejaba sin cordura.

En ese viaje lograron sentir el clímax de esa tormenta de fuego en la batalla contra los gigantes; desafiarse era caliente pero al estar peleando juntos, en una sincronía que casi no necesitaba palabras era abrasador; notando que en paz lograban mejor que en la guerra.

Ninguno hablaba del tema, inclusive no solían admitirlo demasiado para ellos mismos; sabían que ese intenso deseo era peligroso como el fuego mismo, sin embargo ya era un incendio incontrolable dentro de ellos.

Lograron calmarlo durante la venida de Percy del tártaro, había cosas más importantes que hacer y por poco sintieron la paz de haberse extinguido; empero como dice el dicho, donde hay fuego cenizas quedan.

Su interacción en el campamento mestizo era inevitable, fugaces miradas se lanzaban, luchando lado a lado sintiendo el poder del otro; hasta que finalmente en la soledad de la noche en una sesión extra de esgrima, esta paso a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que fue tornándose en quién dominaba al otro; de pelea a labios.

La suerte estaba echada, ambos tenían vidas y compromisos que los requerían; mas en el frío de la noche, sus labios si unían y el calor comenzaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dioses, dioses, dioses, ¡No puedo creer que hiciera este escrito!

Si si ya lo sé, esto debería tener limme y a Leo-en el tema de fuego no puse al usuario del fuego, hay que joderse-¡Pero es que no podía hacer el tercer slash y nada que no aparecía Percy! Seriamente tenía otras ideas para esta letra y ninguna con nuestro mestizo favorito incluido, lo que era francamente absurdo así que hice un esfuerzo.

Vale, no tengo opinión de esto, apenas puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


	7. Gris

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Summary: Clarisse no lo entendía y lo negaba, pero la verdad era innegable, las cosas se sentían diferentes sin la hija de Afrodita.

Pareja: Ruegard (SilenaxClarisse)/Fem-slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gris

El mundo se había tornado de oscuro a su alrededor, ¿Acaso la diosa del arco iris había desaparecido y los colores se fueron con ella? No, en el rostro de los demás veía que no podía ser el caso, todos sonreían; ella era la única incapaz de hacerlo con sinceridad.

Fingía de vez en vez, cuando Chris aparecía, al ser felicitada por sus hermanos, si Prissy le miraba demasiado al notar su semblante. Una sonrisa falsa se posaba en sus labios y parecía bastarles a todos; ella sabía cómo ser convincente, solo una persona habría podido ver detrás de esa fachada, una que no volvería a ver nunca más ya que había alcanzado los Elíseos.

La muy idiota había venido a morir en sus brazos.

Destrozaba sin piedad otro muñeco de entrenamiento; lo mismo que hizo cuando Chris se volvió loco y lo que hacía cada vez que se encontraba furiosa o confundida, como normalmente lo primero ocurría mucho nadie le miro raro al hacerlo, no notaban que era lo segundo.

Era algo que había evitado desde hace meses, sin embargo se había vuelto tan fuertemente doloroso cuando falleció que ya no podía evitar hacerle frente; eso ya le costaba porque iba contra su naturaleza, era una hija de Ares, una guerrera que se enfrentaba a todo y nunca huía de nada; pero por primera vez en su vida estaba aterrada, de esos sentimientos tan parecidos a los que sentía por el latino.

En un principio no se habían llevado bien, se necesitó que se tragara su orgullo y fuera con la única chica que era lo suficientemente vieja en el campamento como para tenerle la confianza para pedírselo; Silena no reparo en los detalles de que constantemente Clarisse había insultado a ella y a sus hermanos por no ser guerreros o como nunca los considero aptos para nada útil; ella la perdonaba y la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Fue uno de las primeras cosas que la hicieron destacar para ella, también la paciencia monumental que tenía cuando trataba de ayudarla y renegaba cual burro necio, lo fácil que era pasar tiempo juntas aun si eran tan opuestas la una de la otra como la noche y el día. Se defendían mutuamente, Le Rue protegía a su amiga de todo lo que conllevara una batalla física, y la forma en la que peleaba la ex consejera de la cabaña diez era de una forma que nadie más entendería.

Poseían un lazo tan único que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie del campamento, algo que les hacía fácilmente estar juntas. Inclusive podían hablar sin palabras, cosa que no siempre funcionaba; la guerrera a veces agarraba a la otra mirándola con cierto aprecio y cariño demasiados fuertes, lo que le provocaba ciertas cosas que no entendía y había negado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Porque lo quisiera o no, la asesina de Drakones se había enamorado de la espía de Kronos. Y es que sin ella, su mundo se había tornado gris.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No me creerían si les digo las ganas que tenía de hacer esta pareja *-* desde que las vi por primera vez supe que allí se podía hacer algo, ¡no me importa lo que digan, ahí había algo!

Vaaale, dejare de joderles la visión de la amistad de estas dos-si es que alguien leyó esto pero no es fan de la pareja-…por ahora.

Gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	8. Hilo rojo del destino

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Summary: Hay una leyenda que une a los enamorados, no importa cuánto se luche o se niegue, la verdad del hilo es irrefutable.

Pareja: Zianca (ZoxBianca) y Percico/Fem-slash y slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hilo rojo del destino

"_Según dice la leyenda, cada persona tiene atada en el hilo meñique un hilo, el hilo puede enredarse y tensarse, más no romperse. Este hilo une a las personas destinadas para que algún día, puedan encontrarse_"

Aun si esta verdad no fue algo revelado por los griegos y fue descubierto por los orientales era cierta; la gente no podía ver este hilo lo que dificultaba el que la gente se encontraba, y es que sin saberlo se buscaban, y a veces era el destino quién los unía.

Fue este el caso cuando dos hermanos encontraron a su hilo el mismo día, con solo unas horas de diferencia y en circunstancias que logro que ninguno notara el descubrimiento que habían hecho. Estos tenían doce y diez años, tan jóvenes para darse cuenta que el amor tocaba a su puerta.

Mas el amor no lo evitaba nadie, se flecharon a primera vista aun si no lo notaron en ese momento. Nico di Angelo se enamoró del hijo de Poseidon, mientras que su hermana Bianca, lo hizo de la lugarteniente de Artemisa.

Las moiras debían tener una mente retorcida y le pusieron especial esmero a este caso; Zoe, que ya se había enamorado una vez resultando en un error garrafal llevo a que renunciara al amor en todas sus formas, sin notar como este le podía alcanzar; si bien no era su destino, Percy ya gustaba de otra persona. Las cartas estaban echadas, por simple que se viera para los destinos como cada persona estaba relacionado la realidad para estos era otra; la titanide se había alejado tanto del romance que no lo noto en los ojos de la nueva cazadora, y el dueño de los ojos verdes era lo suficientemente distraído para no darse cuenta de la mirada del menor de los italianos.

Los hilos a veces obligan a llevar a otros caminos a sus usuarios, más cuando estos desean ir a donde los guían; para la mayor fue al lado de esa chica que la había intrigado y la hacía sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y para su hermano solo le quedo seguir el camino trazado para los de su especie.

A veces el dolor y los sentimientos alternos logran que este hilo se enrede o se tense, haciendo la búsqueda más difícil y a veces imposible de lograr en la vida de las personas. Esto sucedió cuando el hijo de Hades se enteró que su hermana había dejado este mundo, y contra sus propios sentimientos se alejó de aquel que había admirado.

Pero al final no importa cuánto se luche o cuanto se trate, este hilo es imposible de romper, ni con el odio y resentimiento mismo de los hijos de Hades el lograría deshacerse de sus sentimientos. Podía negar, mentirse y blasfemar; mas a sus ojos ciegos la verdad estaba hecha para ambos chicos, su hilo los juntaba, aun si uno sufría y el otro se mentía con una hija de Atenea. El hilo nunca se equivocaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debo admitirlo, hace eones que esperaba trabajar con este tema; ojala en otro momento pueda hacer algo más experimentado, debido al tipo de narrativa sé que me ha podido quedar mejor pero bueno.

La leyenda es proveniente de Japón y China, me parece demasiado bella y romántica.

Tuve que usarla slash y fem-slash porque el siguiente cap ya lo tenía hecho y era un slash, así que para no interrumpir el intercalado hice esto.

Creo que para lo de Nico no se necesita explicar; si les pareció un poco raro lo de Bianca les invito a que lean mis fic "Frío invierno, caliente corazón" e "Imagine me and you" ya que me explico un poco más.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer;

Lira.


	9. Ironía

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Summary: La suerte semidios ya era un asco, pero lo de Jason ya era ironía.

Pareja: Jasico/Slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ironía

Jason ve con pesar como Nico ignora al hijo del dios de los mares, sin evitar sentir cierta ira y resentimiento antes el último cuando se muestra dolido. Sabía que el rey de los fantasmas había sufrido mucho más por su causa y este era tan distraído y despreocupado del muchacho que nunca lo había notado.

Sí, no duda que Percy quiere a su amigo y se preocupa por él, por eso el dolor que sentía; pero también seguía que solo pensaría eso unos minutos antes de reunirse con la hija de Atenea y olvidarse del asunto, quizás lo meditaría más tarde en algún punto, no obstante eso era todo. Aunque se había molestado en agradecerle y bien podría ser más consciente de aquellas personas que dejaba olvidadas, probablemente seguiría dejando a Nico sobre su marcha, sufriendo.

Aun con esos pensamientos de odio, no pudo evitar sentirse dolido cuando el menor se fue sin despedirse de los demás, apenas de su hermana y bien porque esta no se lo perdonaría si se iba así como así. Había tratado de ser su amigo y su apoyo por un tiempo, hizo algunos avances estableciendo conversaciones de vez en cuando-estas acababan siempre que mencionaba que debía decir su secreto-; cosa que en ese momento demostró que no bastaba para significar algo para él.

Suspiro, retirándose a su habitación diciéndole a Piper que necesitaba descansar un poco. Odiaba mentirle y esquivarle, normalmente afrontaba las cosas como buen romano y prefería ir con la verdad antes que nada; empero las circunstancias lo ameritaban en este caso, hasta había llegado a temer que si pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos lo averiguaba.

Ella ya había notado que era algo protector con el hijo de Hades, no necesitaba que se diera cuenta más allá de eso.

Dio vueltas en la cama, tratando de coordinar sus pensamientos, cosa que no era nada fácil-y eso que estuvo un tiempo sin recuerdos-cuando tu mente esta revuelta en tantas cosas.

Líder o seguidor, romano o griego, Piper o Nico…aunque se suponía que ya había escogido, todo volvía a su mente, revolviéndose y logrando turbar su mente. Las dos primeras era algo más o menos zanjado, pero la última era algo que sin poder evitarlo le aterraba.

Nunca se había enamorado antes de la hija de Afrodita, en un principio le fue complicado el tema y al pensar que por fin todo estaba bien al tenerla como novia, viene este chico oscuro y al ver todo lo que escondía, como con sus ojos nublosos descubría no solo su dolor, sino su alma, pudo notar lo bella que esta era.

Lo trato de disfrazar como simple preocupación, una amistad al ver lo necesitado que estaba el chico de catorce años; pero no se puede tapar el sol con las manos; más las excusas cayeron muertas.

Y es que era irónico, pues sabía que Nico siempre estaría enamorado de Percy y este a su vez de Annabeth; y sabiendo eso, se enamoró del príncipe del inframundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, tuve que modificar la nota de autora ya que este fue el primero.

Esta idea me animaba desde antes de iniciar el proyecto porque con mi maldito sentido del humor ironico, me co*asaría de risa solo de imaginar estoy, soy rara.

Gracias por leer, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	10. Juramento Joker

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Summary: Por una vez en miles de años, hay alguien que Afrodita no puede conseguir, todo gracias a un juramento.

Pareja: Afromisa/Fem-slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Juramento

La diosa amor era conocida porque le fascinaba que la vieran y la admiraran, pero en ese momento no permitía que nadie la mirara, si bien eso ya era raro la razón lo era aún más; su orgullo no le permitía que notaran su estado, observándose un ceño fruncido debido a una cosa que nadie pensó capaz en ella: frustración amorosa.

Afrodita se había enamorado, y esta persona era prohibida para ella.

Sin duda era algo inaudito para todos, ¿Qué alguien rechazara a ella, que representaba la belleza? ¿Qué estuviera fuera de su alcance? Ni en los más locos sueños de las moiras parecía posible; no obstante estaba sucediendo.

¿Quién era? Pues nada más y nada menos que Artemisa.

Contrario a lo que muchos creen, habían compartido bastante tiempo juntas; todos sabían que la deidad de la caza no la toleraba debido a que por su culpa, las doncellas terminaban en manos de hombres malos que se aprovechaban de ellas y las utilizadas. Sin embargo, en el espíritu que compartía con Hermes y Apolo, gustaba de disgustarla y durante los últimos meses que había decidido dejar en paz a Annabeth y Percy, decidió que su diversión sería molestarla.

No utilizaba sus poderes, no era algo que necesitaba y de hacerlo bien acabaría con un Juicio en el Olimpo o peor, la venganza de la hija de Zeus. No le hacía falta nada, la sola presencia ya lo lograba por si sola-sobre todo cuando algunas cazadoras se le quedaban viendo demás, no todas eran heterosexuales contrario a lo que parecía-

Siempre se le ocurrían brillantes entradas que lograban distintos efectos; alejar a una presa, cambiar de atuendo a las cazadoras, llenar de perfume el entorno. Era divertidísimo; pronto se había empezado a adorar el ceño fruncido de la otra olímpica, sus ojos brillantes como la luna denotando su humor, sus mejillas adorablemente rojas de furia, sus labios gruesos apretados en una línea de enojo.

Incluso empezó a hacer contacto, apretando sus pómulos, abrazándola por detrás, cargándola levemente…hasta que se dio cuenta que le encantaba el tenerla cerca de ella, que le atraía como se mostraba tan molesta, como comenzaba a desear que en vez de molestia, le provocara una sonrisa.

Sin saberlo, su propia esfera de poder le vino en contra, anhelando aquello que le estaba prohibido por el juramento hecho al rey de los dioses; y uno hecho para sí misma de no caer en el amor.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en recuerdos; todas sus conquistas, sus amoríos, sus deseos; ella manejaba el amor-romántico principalmente-y se beneficiaba con ello más que nadie, algo que se probaba a lo largo de la historia. Y lo que nunca había pasado, era que le gustara alguien prohibido como ella.

Una sonrisa gatuna apareció; con cierto valor y coraje naciendo dentro de ella. No, de ninguna manera ella perdería en su propio juego, con o sin juramento; encontraría la forma de ganarse el corazón de la cazadora, así sea lo último que haga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Summary: Leo era el Joker, oculto tras una máscara de comedia, ¿Qué pensara Jason al darse cuenta la verdad del hijo de Hefesto?

Pareja: ValGrace/slash

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joker

Leo era una persona que se escondía detrás de una máscara de humor; era una forma tan extraña e inusual de hacer las cosas que la mayoría ni se daba cuenta que era un mecanismo de defensa, Jason que era su mejor amigo había tardado demasiado en notarlo.

Sin embargo había pasado por tanto el latino, que necesitaba abrirse con alguien, necesitaba compartir un poco su pena y dolor y en ese momento el hijo de Júpiter fue su apoyo. Se sorprendió bastante cuando se enteró de todas sus penurias, e increíblemente culpable, ¿Cómo había dejado pasar tantas cosas? Leo estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesito en el encuentro con Thalia, y le había dejado solo.

Se prometió el reparar su error y así lo hizo. Ayudo al moreno a encontrar la forma de afrontar las cosas, no era necesario dejar el humor; pero si hacerle frente al dolor y al miedo, ser quién era realmente y demostrar que no era tan bufón como otros pensaban. Todos le apoyaron.

Entre sus dos amigos y los demás él pudo ser quién sin miedos; humorístico si, pero también algo gruñón y temeroso, sin embargo no por eso menos valiente y temerario; sin importar lo que sucedía si hay algo que todos tenían en claro de Valdez; es que no abandonaba a sus amigos y afrontaría un reto sin pensarlo.

Jason observo la cara detrás del Joker, aquella persona escondida entre fuego, lágrimas y risas; y vio a la persona más fuerte que hubiera visto antes, y notó cuanto le gustaba más el Leo real.

Estaban ambos en el bunker, el romano no entendía mucho de máquinas pero parte de su compensación era ayudarlo con sus proyectos, aun si no entendía todo de estos.

Lo veía esforzarse ajustando unos detalles del nuevo cuerpo de Festus; tenía la frente perlada de sudor y con algunas manchas de grasa en los pómulos, sin embargo no era capaz de opacar el brillo maniaco y feliz de ver pronto vivo a su amigo.

Alejo sus manos del invento, viendo el nuevo progreso; dijo algo al respeto empero el rubio no prestaba atención. En su nueva estadía en el campamento mestizo sus costumbres romanas fueron olvidadas, remplazando por un factor inherentemente griego: por alocada que sea una idea, hazla de ser necesario.

Tomando una de las mejillas de él hijo de Hefesto, no le dio tiempo de apartarse pues había empezado a reclamar sus labios. Era una mezcla ahumada y dulce el sabor de su boca, semejante al humo de las ofrendas de los dioses; el beso empezó a ser correspondido, degustando ambos el sabor del otro y combinándolo en uno totalmente nuevo.

— Tardaste mucho, superman— le dijo en un tono de broma similar al que usaba siempre antes; pero sus ojos delataban otra cosa, una felicidad y un amor escondido que por fin había sido revelado.

Jason había descubierto la verdad detrás del Joker, y se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quizás se parezca a muchos que he hecho antes, pero de ser honesta; se podría decir que Afrodita me ha tocado muchos las narices en los últimos años y la idea de joderla un poco me agradaba bastante. Sin embargo no pude ser tan Ooc como para dejarla enojada y sin ideas, con lo traviesa que es Afrodita ni modo que se quedara con los brazos cruzados.

Con respecto a Joker; a decir verdad esta pareja es una de mis favoritas, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, sencillamente la adoro; creo que Jason podría convertirse en uno de los tantos amores de Leo, y así mi amor con ellos.

¿Por qué he hecho un capitulo doble? De hecho, he pensando en cambiar el formato; he tenido problemas a la hora de cada letra que le toca a un bando, y si lo hago de esta forma no solo me saco de encima el problema, sino que también agrego más contenido y palabras ya que seguiría manteniendo el hecho de que son 500 palabras, haciendo 1000 cada capítulo.

Con respecto a Hito-chan; en un principio me dio un poco de pena porque si, Nico ha aparecido en la mayoría de los slash; pero siguiendo el espíritu de una de mis escritoras favoritas: me temo que esta es mi historia y a decir verdad Nico es mi personaje masculino favorito, es muy probable que lo vean a menudo y si a alguien no le gusta lo lamento, pero ya saben, solo tienen que cerrar la página y problema resuelto.

Bien, me despido;

Lira.


End file.
